The present invention relates to a heat accumulation system making use of a chemical heat accumulation material and to a method of operating the same.
Heat accumulation apparatus employing chemical heat accumulation materials are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 60-226678, 60-263060, 61-11574, 63-34463 and 63-34464.
In these known arts, however, no proposal has been made for an alternating use of a pair of parallel heat accumulation apparatus for the purpose of smooth operation of a system including the heat accumulation apparatus. In consequence, it has been impossible to make an efficient use of the heat energy possessed by a waste gas: namely, heat energy of the waste gas could not be used with high efficiency.